


死神与少女

by Efflor19



Series: OWL Philharmonic Orchestra [4]
Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Relationships: Carpe | Lee Jae-Hyeok/diem | Bae Min-Seong
Series: OWL Philharmonic Orchestra [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495763





	死神与少女

死神与少女

*节奏很缓慢的细碎流水账  
*本来是想围绕四重奏写点乐团相关的，但失败了（）

<1>  
“在爀，你那个弟弟是不是今年也要来我们系了？”

<2>  
“在爀哥！这儿！”李在爀隔着老远就看着一个黄毛脑袋冲自己挥手，旁边放着个硕大的行李箱，行李箱另一侧站着一对夫妇模样的人。  
他挥了挥手，小跑了两步过去，还没来得及打招呼就被抱了个满怀：“在爀哥——好久不见啦！”  
“珉晟好久不见，终于来了，”他仰头看看，“好像长高了一点呢……”转头向跟过来的裴爸爸裴妈妈问过好，“叔叔阿姨也来了。”  
“是啊，来见见珉晟的学校是什么样子。一年没见，在爀都长成大人了呢，”裴妈妈伸手摸摸李在爀的头，“一切都顺利吗？”  
“还好啦。在学校挺愉快的。”  
“在爀哥现在是学校乐团的副首席，拿了奖学金，legend。”  
“在爀一直都很优秀，珉晟要向哥哥学习呢。”  
李在爀摸摸鼻子，接过裴珉晟手里的行李箱：“先去放行李吧。”  
首尔三月的风温柔，把清晨的凉爽和阳光的暖的气味糅在一起，吹得骨子里都是懒洋洋的舒泛。裴珉晟不怎么说话，朗星一样的眼睛倒是写满新奇，抿嘴笑着向四周张望，眼角眉梢渐渐流出抑制不住的笑意。  
“这么开心吗，珉晟以前也来过的啊。”  
“是诶，小时候比赛来过一次——还是和哥一起，但还没现在这么高端。诶……这个是不是当时比赛的音乐厅？”  
“是，刚翻修结束，进去看看吗？”  
“好啊，去年也来过的，但在准备面试没心情逛。正好哥也演出去了……”  
“有点遗憾呢。”话是这么说，李在爀的尾音却轻快地收敛，留一个上扬着的语气词，像被风吹起的新柳的枝条，“珉晟一定可以被选进乐团的，以后就能一起了。”  
裴珉晟咧了咧嘴，笑着没答话。

在学校里逛了一圈，裴妈妈仔仔细细叮嘱一番，又拜托李在爀多多关照，才和裴爸爸离开了。裴珉晟送走父母，坐在床边后仰着伸了个懒腰：“妈妈是真的很不放心我呢。……哥在写什么？”  
“需要买的东西。离这儿十五分钟有个超市，我们吃个饭，再去采购。”李在爀手里的笔转了两圈，最后添了几笔，对折放进宽大卫衣的口袋里。  
学校附近的夜市，两个人并肩缓缓行走在狭窄的街道，和周围神情愉悦的年轻人没什么分别。道路两边是各式各样的店铺，五光十色的招牌变幻着闪动，路边摊被一串悬挂着的灯照亮，摊位上摆放着饮品、食材、包装盒，鲜嫩肉片的油汁滴在铁板上发出“呲啦”的声音，香气混在升腾而起的烟飘散到各处，嘈杂的人声里隐约听得到从店铺里飘出来的流行乐。延伸到城市的尽头霓虹灯把整片夜空都烘托得暖而温馨。  
李在爀挑了家炸猪排店。  
裴珉晟被看穿了心事，难得因为哥哥这点默契的纵容而有些不好意思，眼神反而被烟火气染得加了层孩子气似的新鲜和乖顺。“好神奇——竟然真的和哥在同一所大学了。”  
“这都定下来多久了，才回过神来吗。”  
“诶？不一样的，”裴珉晟很认真地解释，“到这里之后感觉不一样了，才知道是真的。”他握住李在爀的小臂晃了晃。李在爀无声地弯了嘴角。从高中分别也不过是一轮寒来暑往，以学生的身份和珉晟在路边摊相对而坐却似乎全然是另一个年代发生的事。  
“珉晟啊……要不要来四重奏？”  
“啥？”  
李在爀抓了抓头发：“弦乐四重奏嘛，我们去年组的。”  
“哥怎么都没跟我讲过。”  
“你那个时候不是在准备艺考……我和几个同学一起组的四重奏，但一提的学长毕业了，他们让我问问你。”  
“他们？”  
“中提是金孝钟，大提是梁真赫——”  
“哥和他们提过我吗？”  
“啊——提过。”李在爀看着小孩眼里自以为不被察觉的狡黠，垂了眼帘，“何况珉晟拿过那么多奖的啊，或多或少都听说过。”  
“那哥呢？”  
“诶？”  
“哥想让我去吗？”  
“当然，”李在爀很认真地回答，“这是个很好的锻炼机会，四重奏嘛，对配合和技术的要求都很高。而且——  
“而且我也很想和珉晟一起呢，都好久没同台了。”  
李在爀说得云淡风轻，和乐理课上的节选分析课堂展示没多大区别，裴珉晟鼓着腮噗嗤笑了出来，有点羞涩地眨着眼：“我去。”

<3>  
第二周周末，李在爀领着裴珉晟去了琴房，梁真赫和金孝钟已经到了，四人简单问过好，开始练习。这学期挑的是《死神与少女》，舒伯特第十四号弦乐四重奏。好听是真好听，难也是真难。金孝钟往后伸了伸胳膊在钢琴上摁了个A对音，李在爀拿着节拍器找到allegretto的速度*，开始合奏第一乐章。  
气势磅礴开场，李在爀、金孝钟和梁真赫有过一年的磨合，裴珉晟很快就融了进去，他和李在爀从小练二重奏，四重奏也或多或少接触过。然而曲子确实太难，呈示部还没结束就散了形。  
李在爀叫停：“我们从这里重新进一下。”  
是五小节的一提琴solo，后接两个分声部的轮奏，十六分音符要卡得严丝合缝。李在爀的音准丝毫不错，高音坚定、清晰而轻快，延长音配合着旋律做得抑扬顿挫，琴声里是春日的悠扬。  
就是一串十六分音符而已，裴珉晟侧头看着李在爀，怎么能表现力这么强呢。在爀哥不愧是第一学年就能获得协奏曲演出机会的天才，从来都张弛有度，如今的风格也更成熟了。在他看不到的地方，在爀哥已经往更高的山峰攀爬了。  
——那我也要努力啊。  
李在爀察觉了他的分心，飞过去一个警告的眼神。

下午三点开始排练，摸完整本谱子已是夜里。月亮缀在枝头，路灯把一行人晃晃悠悠的影子拖得老长。他们在炒年糕店里捡了张桌子坐下，金孝钟说要去买奶茶，梁真赫先去点餐。  
“好啊李在爀——”走过来一个社会青年——在菜市场挨家挨户收保护费还顺走一袋子苹果那种，金发花臂大金链子，佯装凶狠地掐着李在爀的脖子压到他肩上，“有了弟弟就不要朋友了吗，我和俊镐叫你出来唱歌为什么不回消息？”  
“啥？”李在爀无辜地回头，“我们在排练啊。西八你在想什么？”  
“排——练——”方星现拖长了音调，“在爀nim可真是好学生。”  
李在爀懒得理他，转向裴珉晟：“这是方星现，吹圆号的，和我一届。”和方星现说：“这是裴珉晟。”  
“知道知道……”方星现不耐烦地打断了他，跟眼睛弯成月牙、无比腼腆的裴珉晟打了招呼，指指闷头憋着笑的李在爀：“这人坏得很，小心别被他骗了。走了，白白。”  
“不留下一起吃东西吗？”  
“你们小两口恩恩爱爱还要把我掺和进来？不了，爷有人陪。”  
李在爀试图反驳——孝钟和真赫也在的，但方星现扭头就走了，只留下一个潇洒的背影。  
“别理他——星现就那样。”  
“嗯。”裴珉晟笑个不停。  
李在爀不明所以：“怎么了？”  
裴珉晟摇摇头，侧头笑着看了看他，没说话。

*降速

<4>  
李在爀刚在琴房练完两条音节，就看到门外趴着个褪了一半色的黄毛脑袋，冲他露出一个大大的笑容。  
“珉晟？你怎么来了？第一节不是有课吗？”  
“教授有讲座，临时取消了。”  
“来练琴吗？乐团面试准备得怎么样了？”  
“啊，就是为了这个。独奏片段差不多了，但是……贝七一*……想让哥帮我看看。”  
“贝七啊，”李在爀把琴挂在谱架上，从书包里翻出两本乐谱，“这是我以前从学长那里抄的笔记，本来想中午吃饭的时候给你的。下午也可以陪你练练。”  
裴珉晟翻了两页谱子，抱在身前微微鞠躬，笑意盈盈：“那就麻烦在爀学长了。”  
李在爀被这个称呼扰乱了思维，有些好笑地继续说道：“……倒是不用太在意。我是说，每个指挥风格不同，你只需要证明自己可以适应乐团的演出要求就行，知道怎么配合，怎么调整……珉晟在中学乐团不是做得很棒吗？”  
裴珉晟的双眼又变成两枚亮晶晶的弯月，他挥挥手：“中午见！”  
李在爀倚在门边目送他远去。珉晟好像变得更爱笑了呢。

练完琴已是暮色四合，从琴房看出去，正好能见到天际最后一抹被烧得通红的云，只有裹着夕阳的那一圈是极为炫目的金色。李在爀闭眼活动着肩颈，疲倦又惬意。  
“哥为什么不交女朋友呢？”  
李在爀拆卸肩托的手顿了顿，继而拿出擦琴布擦拭着琴面的松香：“怎么想起来问这个？”  
“不是都说上了大学要谈恋爱吗？”  
李在爀哭笑不得：“傻小子哪里听的疯话……每天都在上课、练琴、排练、演出，哪有时间谈恋爱？”  
有根弓毛断了，李在爀顺手揪下来，极短的一截尾部却还嵌在槽里，支棱起来。李在爀拿指腹轻轻戳了戳，轻微的刺痛，他用指甲刀利落地剪掉它：“珉晟有喜欢的女孩子吗？”  
裴珉晟坐在琴凳上，怀里抱着自己的琴，嘴咧得老大，拼命摇头。  
“那不就得了，”李在爀伸手揉揉他头发，“等那时候再说，现在就开始操心，是怕追不到吗？”  
“那哥帮我？”  
李在爀失语，瞪他一眼：“快好好练琴，今年竞争应该很激烈。”  
“哥怕我被筛掉吗？”  
“当然不是，”明明知道他是想骗两句夸奖也只能如他所愿，“珉晟是很优秀的学生啊——我是说，记得多练视奏。”  
“知道啦……一直在练的。哥快去吃饭，上课不要迟到，别啰嗦了！”  
裴珉晟半推半揽地环着李在爀的肩往外走，像只大型犬似的在他肩头蹭了蹭才松手，直起腰道别。  
“你们能不能别腻歪了。”洪材熙从隔壁琴房探出头来，边不紧不慢地往手上戴着戒指，“在爀等我一起去食堂啊，石锅拌饭怎么样？”

“哥！”   
李在爀刚从阶梯教室出来就被等在门口的人抱了个满怀，并肩而行的方星现和金俊镐不动声色地往后退了一步，用眼神锁定了一旁溜过去的金地革和郑然官，果断脚步一错变了方向，行云流水地穿过下课后熙熙攘攘的人群，跟了过去。  
李在爀拍拍年轻人的背，得到了一个雀跃着的好消息：“我通过面试啦！可以和哥在一个声部了。”  
“那恭喜珉晟啊——”李在爀的语气里半是愉悦半是欣慰，想说几句赞扬鼓励的话又嫌老气横秋，于是话头绕了个弯，“那天珉晟发挥得确实很不错呢。”  
“最开始是有点紧张的。”  
“能听得出来，”李在爀想起那个有些劈了的和弦，语气不自觉带了点揶揄，“后来渐入佳境了。”  
“诶……？”裴珉晟停在了原地，“面试的时候哥也在吗？”  
“在走廊里，怕你紧张，没进去。”  
裴珉晟揽着他的肩，把重量倚过去：“那也多谢哥给我打气，我收到了哦。”

*贝多芬第七交响曲第一乐章

<5>  
裴珉晟被李在爀带着来玩桌游了——狼人杀。  
裴珉晟其实并不是很想参与，一来他没玩过——他很宅，二来他懒得出门，三来在座的几乎都是学长，他并不太熟。但架不住李在爀数次相邀，还是乖乖出现在聚会上，坐在哥哥旁边仔细听着规则。然而狼人杀这游戏，向来是新手体验冰火两重天，他盼着能做个旁观者好好学习，结果第一次抽牌就抽到了狼人，身份牌上那个张牙舞爪的狰狞狼人标记，简直像在嘲笑他。  
他在夜里按照法官孙炅佑的指示睁开眼，和方星现、柳济鸿、梁真模面面相觑。方星现小眼珠一转，指指裴珉晟，做了个向上的手势，又指指身边的柳济鸿，竖起大拇指，最后又指指裴珉晟，做了个抹脖子的动作。  
什么？规则里没说还有手语的啊？  
裴珉晟看得莫名其妙，但也知道现在没法提问，想挠头也只能忍着。柳济鸿和梁真模对视一眼，脸上流露出裴珉晟看不懂的古怪笑意。  
啊啊，在干嘛？  
裴珉晟云里雾里看到其他三人竖起三根手指，只好慌慌张张地竖起三根——应该是要杀谁的意思吧？  
等到天亮时睁开眼的一瞬间，他才福至心灵地反应过来：等一下，三号不就是自己吗？  
竞选警长。裴珉晟于绝望中求存，竟然精准地领略了方星现的战术：上警悍跳预言家，给柳济鸿发金水。新手光环加上警上后置位李在爀以强神身份站队，他顺利拿到警长。看起来傻乎乎的黄毛小子也确实骗到了女巫的解药，当晚是平安夜，裴珉晟富贵险中求。他归票投出了对跳的预言家梁真赫。第二夜，和柳济鸿对跳猎人的朴相范和看起来像女巫的李在爀双双去世，第三夜，早先强势站神坑的路炜达被刀。狼人阵营获胜。  
裴珉晟欢呼起来——虽然还没搞清楚怎么回事，至少“狼人获胜”是听懂了。他笑得开怀，和狼队友们愉快击掌。身份牌一揭开，李在爀脸黑得像块碳，被柳济鸿看在眼里，发出一阵过于嘹亮高亢的嘲笑。  
也难怪呢，李在爀扪心自问，他不就是那个救了自刀狼、帮悍跳狼掰票、顺便毒了真猎人的傻瓜女巫、狼人的好朋友吗？他在心里狠狠给裴珉晟记了一笔，又被身边的方星现摇着脖子嘲笑。他恨不得自己变成真正的章鱼，能一口气冲方星现竖起八根中指。  
裴珉晟那边，贴心的高中校友朴户津靠过来，用肉乎乎的小胖手给他比划讲解着狼人的常见用词。  
李在爀被评为MVP，含恨喝下加了孜然辣椒薄荷苏打水的番茄汁一小杯，被刺鼻的劣质化学品气息呛得半天没喘匀气。因此等到第二局他拿到猎人牌、被法官宣布死在夜里时，一丝不漏地捕捉到裴珉晟眼里狡诈的光，开枪带走了他。  
裴珉晟立时如被主人训斥得耷拉下耳朵的小狗，眼里的光都黯淡了三分。老神在在的高配玩家们看在眼里，冷笑在心里：狼人实锤。  
好人获胜。——裴珉晟确实是张本来要倒贴好人的狼人牌。李在爀扬眉吐气，裴珉晟则把锅全甩给了同为狼人的朴永书，女巫Brady拼命嘲笑他们是noob：他凭借加拿大人之间的专属感应，首夜盲毒了狼人Lane——裴珉晟不知道noob是什么意思，去问了李在爀。  
李在爀在心里翻了个大号白眼。  
裴珉晟半是觉着新鲜半是因为输了局的惩罚，断断续续兑着啤酒喝掉了大半瓶烧酒，眼看着脸从耳根烧起一片通红，染了双腮，眼睛也雾蒙蒙的，歪歪斜斜地往李在爀那边靠去，干脆枕在肩上睡着了。  
李在爀摸了张身份牌，靠在沙发上小心翼翼拿手护着翻开，重新扣在膝盖上的时候侧头看了眼肩上的小孩儿，睡得正香，大概是酒精的缘故，呼吸有些粗重。大概是嫌这把骨头架子硌得慌，半梦半醒之间脑袋肩颈间换了好几个地方蹭来蹭去，最后心满意足地躺在李在爀的大腿上。  
李在爀没脾气，誊出只手给他捋了捋乱七八糟的头发，轻轻揉着太阳穴，青年的轮廓在橘色顶灯与桌面投下的阴影里被勾勒得极为柔和。裴珉晟握住他的手放在颈侧，咂咂嘴又陷入了睡眠。

<6>

“这《茶花女》到底哪儿传出来的啊？怎么感觉在头顶？”休息时间，金孝钟把琴挂在谱架上，边掏出手机回着KKT边嘀咕。  
这间琴房在顶层，单簧管的声音却在头顶飘了有一阵了。靠窗的梁真赫探头望了望，窗外是宽敞的露台，延伸出去也只有一片低处茂盛的芦苇丛和被微风吹皱的波光粼粼的湖。  
“外面也没人。”他小心翼翼地把靠在身上的琴挪了个位置避开直射进来的阳光，靠在椅背上，抱着琴刷新SNS。  
“哎，我们排完练，中午吃什么啊？”李在爀揉揉肚子。裴珉晟边打呵欠边伸手去戳他宽大T恤下纤瘦的腰，被捏着指根挪开。  
“我想吃日料诶，”金孝钟头也不抬地说，“钟熙哥也来，可以吗？”  
“可以——”梁真赫弯腰把琴放倒在地面，从琴盒里摸出松香，“我想吃鳗鱼饭了。”  
窗外忽然掉下来个黑色的影子，然后是什么重物稳稳落地的声音。梁真赫被吓得手一抖，松香吧嗒掉在地上，那道影子从窗台边缘钻出来，笑眯眯地趴在窗户上往里看，脑门在玻璃上挤得平平的：“我想吃芥末章鱼。”  
是方星现。  
“星现啊，别吓唬他们。” 从房檐上飘过来个声音，位置跟春天里筑巢的燕子似的，方星现往后退了半步向虚空张开双臂：“要搭把手吗？”  
有条腿从窗子的上沿伸下来，李在爀从那双LV鞋认出是柳济鸿，另一条腿也跟着探下来。“西八臭小子——就跟你说梯子应该抽上来的！”  
方星现无奈地摊摊手冲屋里的人解释：“我们在天台练管来着，结果梯子被拿走了。”  
说话间，柳济鸿已经蹦下来，双脚先落在窗台上，身体往前跌去，在方星现肩上摁了一把，稳稳落地。  
“你们的乐器呢？”  
从上面先递下来几个谱架，然后是椅子，紧跟着是背着书包被接了一把的金海成，替方星现背着圆号的朴户津，最后是卢英觐的大号被送下来，卢英觐轻轻松松落在地上，跟屋子里的人挥挥手打了个招呼。  
梁真赫瞠目结舌：“琴房紧张到这地步了吗……太大费周章了吧。”  
裴珉晟挠挠头：“你们干嘛不叫人搬个梯子呢……”  
“算了，肯定要被后勤部的老师训的，排个木五而已嘛——只是忘了约琴房，”朴户津敲敲窗户，“快放我们进去。”  
他们早收好乐器誊出一片空地，边从窗户递送着东西边聊起中午的计划：“你们要去吃日料吗？”  
“对啊，要一起吗？”  
金海成点点头：“上次听东俊说新开了一家日料还不错。我要了地址，待会儿打电话预约吧。”  
一伙人挤在琴房里短暂地杜撰了菜单。  
金海成转向始终抱着胳膊看着他们却微笑不语的卢英觐：“英觐哥呢？”  
卢英觐挥挥手：“我要回家看uni，有一阵子没见了，难得周末没排练。”  
方星现露出个“就知道会这样”的表情，冲大家挥挥手：“那我先去健个身。”

<7>  
“紧张吗？”  
裴珉晟对着化妆间的镜子调整领结，拨弄两下刘海，转了转脖子，活动着手指：“有点呢，不过还是期待多一些。”  
李在爀宽和地拍拍他的肩，顺手抚平衬衫的领子：“这样挺好的，走吧，该去候场了。”  
裴珉晟拨拉了两下李在爀柔软卷曲的额发，从身旁的琴盒里拿出琴，左耳贴向琴板，拉了一串六度双音音阶：“走吧。”  
抱着花束坐在衣柜边的朴俊映眨巴着水汪汪的大眼睛，玩味地看了一会儿。

场灯熄灭，裴珉晟的视野里就只剩下面前的琴谱和余光里的伙伴。他拿起琴弓，看向右侧。  
李在爀的目光依次扫过去，收回视线的时候冲裴珉晟安抚地笑笑，深吸一口气，小臂扬起——  
四支琴弓落在弦上，齐奏里慢慢拆分出声部，对位、合奏……像结构精细的机械装置，齿轮咬合着，发展、变化，严丝合缝。最后一个延长音消散在黑暗的观众席，潮水般的掌声响起。李在爀起身谢幕时侧头看去，裴珉晟也正眼睛亮亮地冲他笑，不加掩饰的开心、骄傲，还有点别的。  
李在爀的心忽然漏跳了一拍。在鞠躬时他想，他大概读懂了珉晟眼中的喜悦，除了“完成”之外，还有对“共同完成的”期待和执着，对生命轨迹重新汇合的认证。  
他们刚一下台裴珉晟就叫住他，却只是笑着不说话，直到收获了赞许才跟上来，搭着他的肩往化妆间走，那点不着痕迹的心满意足到了李在爀的眼里被无限放大，像是得了称赞摇起尾巴的狗。他们被摄影师叫住拍了几张四人合影，金孝钟嚷嚷着要去喝酒吃炸烤肉，全票通过。  
背着琴走出演出厅的时候，李在爀仰望漫天星辰。  
是很好的夜晚呢。

<8>  
“哥——来了来了！”裴珉晟背着双肩包拖着行李箱从宿舍楼大门跑出来，拎起箱子下台阶，三步并两步地蹦到李在爀身前才站定，笑得一脸灿烂。  
“放假这么开心吗？”  
“才不是！”裴珉晟理了理书包的背带，“明明是和哥一起出去玩比较开心呀！”  
李在爀拽着他的袖子往校门方向走：“再磨蹭要误车了。”  
坐在计程车往机场走，忽明忽暗的光跳跃在两个人年轻的脸上，温和的风带着青草气息扑进车厢里，蝉鸣起起伏伏。  
裴珉晟闭着眼靠在后座上，展眼舒眉，隐隐有笑意，侧脸棱廓分明。李在爀无声弯了嘴角，也舒泛地陷进座椅里。  
又是一个夏季了。


End file.
